Dark creation, Darker origin
by cursed chaos kitsune Kyuusune
Summary: Before the infection of raccoon city, umbrella's greatest experiment escapes... but what will happen when the outbreak occurs...will it help the people or kill them all? ABANDONED FIC!


**Author: Okay this is my first RE fic and it was inspired by me playing the game for 8 hours with only 3 minutes of sleep...for a week**

**Dark creation, _Darker origin_**  
chap 1: The first slaughter….

HE could feel it….

Another test that the men in white coats…the scientists were planing….

It had been sixteen years since his creation…. Sixteen years since his spirit was broken….

For years the white coats had experimented with him, rebuilding him, Then testing all he could do…

They injected hundreds of vials of liquids into him, hidden machine parts pushed into him, all creating what he is now…

He kept the form of a human but if he wished he could change form… And become a monster….

He knew all they were doing, they downloaded billions of megabytes of data into his brain… There biggest mistake…

He knew his powers better than the men who created him, He could regenerate faster, Generate electricity, use his bones as weapons… and so much more….

He saw the arena they were fixing…. Today was a combat trial….  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he was loaded into the arena he saw his opponents. The first was a creature over eight feet tall covered in a trench coat and armed with both a gattling gun and a rocket launcher, the thing looked like Frankenstein's monster. The next enemies were a pair of green beasts, both armed with sharp claws and sharper fangs… After that were humans, no… they weren't humans. humans didn't look dead and moan that much…

He couldn't finish analyzing his opponents because as soon as he finished looking at the dead- humans a scientist yelled "BEGIN!" at once the cages opened and the things were released. A normal human would have felt fear but he had been threw exercises like this so many times it no longer effected him. Wasting no time he grew two of his bones out of his shoulders shaping them like swords. With a roar of pain he ripped the bone blades from his shoulders and held them to the sides, waiting for his first victim….

The green claw things ran forward first screeching the entire time. With to quick swings they were dead, both sliced in half… Next was the zombies, he simply pointed his finger at each one's forehead, and launched his own finger bone with the force of a railgun threw each undead head. Each time he launched the bone it would grow back almost instantly, another bullet ready to kill.

As the last of the undead fell the scientist's voice again rang threw the arena…  
"NEMISIS PROGRAM ACTIVATE!"  
At once the huge trench coat monster armed with the heavy guns pointed his weapons at his target and fired.

He could see the bullets coming at him and knew the only way to dodge was to run. As the wave of bullets missed his target the Nemesis screamed its fury. "DEATH! KILL! KILL WRATH!"

As he heard his Name he turned only to see a missile streaming towards him… As the missile drawed closer he could feel something inside him snap… With an earth shaking Roar He started to change… his fingers grew claws, his arms grew quadruple their size, and a thin bone armor began to cover him. soon another set of arms burst forth from his sides, with claws at the ready….

By the time the transformation was complete the missile had struck a direct hit launching Him into the arena wall. But when the smoke cleared he stood once more at a amazing eleven feet tall, and completely unharmed… "NO MORE!" He cried. At once he shot forward, his body nothing more than a blur. He blurred in front of the nemesis with his blood burning, with another roar he ripped the mammoth into shreds.

"WHATS HAPPENING!" cried one of the scientists. "He's hit it, he's hit his berserk state!" At once the lead scientist hit the evacuation alarm. But by that time The berserk creature had already escaped the arena…

Wrath could feel them the hundreds of people in the facility. In his mind his mental enhancements had given him more then just physical upgrades, With another berserk roar wrath sped threw the building ripping apart anyone who had anything to do with his creation… Each scientist he came across was the same… fear, cowardice, but no regret… Each scientist was brutally killed. Anyone who came across them would find their corpses ripped up with thousands of bones stapling them to a wall or ceiling…. In less than five minutes half of the staff was murdered and wrath was guarding the only exit….

Its funny if the facility wasn't underground they might have had a slim chance for survival….

Another hour passed and wrath could feel the change regressing. Soon he was back to normal his bone armor and spare arms gone, his claws soon joined them. Wrath stood in the Exit way naked, with twenty slaughtered bodies in front of him, but the only thing going threw his mind was what to do now…

Wrath walked over to a nearby guard and stole his clothes, whistling a song he heard from a scientist he walked out the exit doors.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later He found himself outside a factory with a nearby sign Saying "UMBRELLAT CORP. CHEMICAL PLANT, RACOON CITY DIVISION."

Wrath checked his memory for Raccoon city, It was controlled by the company he hated with a vengeance…

To survive here he would have to hide…

With his decision made wrath ran threw the streets of Raccoon City leaving behind a life that was never his…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Send me anything you think would help the story... cause to be honest I really dont think I want to continue it...


End file.
